


When the Rules Change

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kidnapping, camelot drabble, forced participation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Elyan leaves The Game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Rules Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little teeny follow up to Rules of the Game which is just before this one in the series.

A door opened; light pierced his eyes. The boy stepped through, he followed.

The door closed with a “snick;” then there was silence. Elyan’s ears buzzed. He stood, unsure of what came next.

“I’m taking you home now,” said the boy whose eyes flashed gold. He turned and took a step down the corridor.

Elyan reached out, he tried to say, “Wait,” but nothing came. His heartbeat echoed in his ears. Raspy breath puffed out, condensed in the chilled aseptic air.

Still powerless, he set one foot in front of the other, knowing that at least the course had changed.


End file.
